The Dancing Warrior
by dbzwannabe4218
Summary: Au slight occ. Bulma is a beautiful long lost warrior princess of the gods dancing at a club. Who is there to save her but her arrogant Prince Charming Vegeta? But as they get to know each other terrible dark secrets of betrayal come out. These secrets that threaten the very subsistence of the universe.
1. leaving

The Dancing Warrior- Princess of the Gods

It was the same everyday. Get up, get dressed and perform for the rich men in this club. It was a great paying job and most people wished they it was them instead of her. And she would give it to them in an instance, for this blue hair beauty hated this job. It wasn't that she was a bad dancer, no she was very talented and men from across galaxies came for just a glimpse of her dancing.

That was one of the reasons why she hated it. She danced for men for money, money so she could eat, to live. She hated that she relied so much upon the perverted men in this club to live, and they knew it. She once was the Princess of all the gods. She was destined to be the strongest of all of them and here she was dancing for her life. She was a warrior, destined a place among the stars. And here she was dancing as a fool.

Dance after dance, it seemed that she was never able to stop to breath, to take a break from all the humiliation and night after night she danced until both her her shoes had holes and her blood was seeping through.

But this princess did enjoy dancing. She always bragged that she could dance to anything. From Jazz to hip-hop. From being touched to being sold she could just dance her way through it.

Since she was the woman producing the most money for the club she got her own room. And that's where our Goddess Princess sat now. She combed her long blue hair and got her make up ready for tonight's performance.

It was five minutes till showtime. Five more minutes until she was forced to parade herself in front of those losers. This was always the hardest part for her, getting out of that seat. She pondered upon what would it would be like if her planet did not go under attack. What it would be like if she was looked upon with respect rather than a meal. To have family and friends to trust, to love. To have kindness given to her. To have someone to care and want to have a conversation other than work with her.

She felt on the verge of tears. It was almost part of her daily routine to cry from the pain, of the struggle. The beautiful goddess stood up and blinked away her tears. No, she almost had enough money to get away, to go back to her slowly developing planet.

It turns out that there was other gods and goddesses that survive the attack from Frieza. They are repopulating the planet and are looking for her. I will be saved, I will leave this place the warrior told herself again and again.

Bulma, the Warrior Princess of the Gods stood and left to dance as fool once again.

I walked through the hall that lead to the stage I was to be ending the show tonight then entertain the men who "requested" me. Snickers from girls surrounded me. They all hated me, I was a favorite. I ignored them tonight, for today had been too hard.

Just seven hours until I was able to leave and go to my bed. Just one more night will things go right, one more night. It was easy to get twice the amount money from the men I danced for. I just needed to get them drunk enough to believe and pay once before and after I dance for them.

I walked out onto the stage and stood into the middle waiting for my music. Every eye in that room was looking at me, waiting for me to start dancing. A pin could've been heard dropping in that room from the dead silence.

 _It's Brittany Bitch,_ my music started and I started to sway my hips and hands to the music.

I twisted my body sexily and swayed to the beat of the music, I got down on my hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the stage. I gave it all tonight for if I did this perfectly I would be able to escape tomorrow morning.

When I finished I stood there breathing heavily before giving my biggest smile that I knew for sure would dazzle them all. Cheers erupted from the room. All calling for more wanting me to dance. I gave a nod and the next song started. And with that I began to dance for my freedom.

+++++++++Time Jump+++++

I finished dancing for the group and was onto my only customer for tonight. I would have to milk this guy for all he's worth if I am to escape. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

There sat a man bruting on the couch looking displeased that he was here. I felt myself getting mad 'Why is he mad? All he has to do is pay me.' I thought and before I could stop myself I snapped at him.

"HOW DARE YOU," I roared and the man turned around surprised." ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SIT THERE! You don't have to parade your body around to live so you sit there, you look happy, and you pay me!"

"How dare I? Onna do you have any idea who you are talking to. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei, destroyer of planets," he snarled at me.

"And do you know who I am? I am Bulma Briefs! The Princess of all the Gods heir to the planet Ishtar," I bragged right back.

All he did was snort,"Yeah right, if you were really a the lost Princess what would you be doing here?"

"I was brought here to the owner of this club for protection at the age of five. For the owner was a trusted family friend, but when he gave this place to his son Tohru I was turned into a worker here," I formed a small Ki bolt a cut my skin slightly letting my gold blood seep out. The sign of a Royal God.

The monkey stared at me in disbelief," Why haven't you tried to escape. You could easily take on anyone," then he asked me.

"I can't just do that! When I go back to my home planet I-"

"What home planet! FRieza destroyed every single god on that planet. You were the only one to escape." Vegeta barked.

"N..No!," I shouted back.

"No? Did you just say no to me," Vegeta sputtered.

"They are rebuilding the planet! There was survivors, I overheard it from the other gir-," I stopped speaking. Everything just seemed to click. Those girls were just messing with me.

"You don't have to dance," Vegeta said to me.

"Then what do I do," I whispered.

"Lets just talk," Vegeta said while sitting back onto the couch.

I hesitated for a second before sitting next to him.

It was slow and awkward at first but soon enough I was talking about the girls I deal with about the stress and the inventions I have and am creating. I told him of my powers and he offered me some tips on fighting. It was hours and hours of joking and talking when there was a knock on the door. "Sir, your purchase has been finalised."

I let out a sigh and looked at him. "Thanks."

Vegeta smirked," It's not over yet Onna."

"My name is Bulma! And what are you talking about?"

"I have bought you. You now belong to me. Unless you would rather stay here,"he smirked.

"No," I said without missing a beat.

Vegeta then led the way out of the club onto his spaceship and away from that planet forever.

Hey so that's the end of chapter one! Suggestions? I am excited to be redoing my previous story Dancing Alone. Tell what I can approve upon please!


	2. just training?

Flashes of memories from last night float into my head as I woke up from my slumber. A smile stretches across my face. He was arrogant and stubborn but he was interested in what I said and wasn't afraid to contact me knowing I was a goddess.

When I asked him why he was so daring against a powerful goddess he told me that he was raised from 4 to 16 by gods. He has trained with them until he was strong enough to beat them.

I got out of bed a threw on my black training clothes on and put my hair in a high ponytail. And set out looking for a training room.

I felt Vegeta's ki and recognised that he was sparring. I quickly headed out in that direction.

I watched him train. His punches were quick for a mortal, accuracy was above average. But, he trained in a low level training room. He would go nowhere like this. Vegeta has great potential for sure, and I am completely bored out of my mind just standing here.

"Pathetic," I muttered so softly that for a second I doubted he heard me. For only a second though.

Vegeta started to pick up speed but his accuracy decreased in ratio. "Like you could do better Woman," he challenged hotly.

I uncrossed my arms and gave a mischievous smirk. "Try me."

Vegeta flew straight at me not missing a single beat. Rapid punches and kicks, everyone I blocked with ease. I felt Vegeta losing energy and grabbed his fist throwing him over my shoulder.

"Let's play a game," I said while sashaying my way over to the prince." For every punch I land on you, you answer one of my questions-"

"Like you could," Vegeta taunted.

"And IF you land a punch on me, I will take back what I said," I explained.

"You might as well take it back now onna. No need to dirty that pretty face," Vegeta mocked.

"Awe, Vegeta, you think I'm pretty?" I teased while batting my eyelashes at him.

Vegeta gave me a nasty look before again he charged straight for me. Expecting for what he did last time I charged at him too. Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared behind me a ready to punch.

But, he was still too slow. I quickly turned, grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

"Come on veggie, You gotta be quicker than that," I whisper against his ear nipping it before backing off.

"Channel your third level ki and you will become quicker, stronger, and have more accuracy," I instructed while back-flipping away. It was pretty basic for a god to master the levels of ki.

Ki level:

Common ki

Ability to bend inanimate objects at mind will

To rapidly, and stably raise your ki level

Extreme death (used by the others)

"Like I need help from you," Vegeta growled before firing ki-blasts my way.

"Hmmm…. You probably didn't even know there was levels of ki did you?" I laughed before flying to him and punching him in the gut. "Did you even learn anything while being trained by those gods."

Vegeta was sent flying back and ungracefully landed on the ground.

"Why did you buy me?" I asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta spat.

"Don't lie to me Vegeta." I growled, if it was one thing i hated the most, it was lying.

"Hey telling the truth wasn't part of the game," Vegeta teased before going into a fighting stance.

" Luckily for me I can read minds," I chuckled.

"You …. You … ," I stampered.

"I bought you as a concubine. What can I say you caught my attention." Vegeta shrugged.

" No I refuse! I am leaving," I demanded before heading to the door.

Vegeta flew over a grabbed my wrist, spun me around, and held me against his chest.

"You are mine woman. You belong to me. You can never leave me," the prince whispered harshly against my ear.

I tried to escape and struggle, thinking that it would be easy to escape him. But, I found that Vegeta was stronger than me!

"Have you seem to forgotten woman? I was taught by Gods since the age of 4. There was no way you could surpass me." Vegeta said while nipping my ear sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body. My prince gave a smirk at this and kissed down my neck.

"But I was going to beat you only a few moments ago," I cried out in vain.

"Only a test," Vegeta cupped my ass, squeezing it a little before picking me up.

My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and I wound my arms around his neck to prevent me from falling. Thus causing my chest to be pressed against his. A blush formed across my cheeks before I swooped down and kissed him passionately.

Why am I kissing him? I scolded myself but I couldn't help it. The taste of his lips was mesmerizing. And if this was so wrong why did it feel so right?

Vegeta slammed me roughly up against a wall roughly not breaking the kiss. He bit on my lower lip, letting his tongue slip inside making me moan at his roughness. Vegeta moved his hands to grip my thigh and began to grind against me. "Ahhh," I moaned louder.

My hands swept up into his gravity-defying-hair pulling Vegeta closer to me if that was even possible. Vegeta started to kiss my cheek, down my throat, across my collarbone, to the valley of cleavage. He stopped before he got to far. "More" I pleaded with urgency.

Vegeta let out a smirk giving me a chaste kiss before backing off. I slumped to the floor in a blushing mess not ready for him to be done. I looked up at him,"Wh...Why did…you stop," I asked out of breath.

Vegeta let out a smirk before saying," Check your thigh tattoo."

And there in gold on my thigh was was Vegeta's name in my people's' native language. If a tatoo randomly appears on a goddess woman it means she has been claimed by a male as a lover.

If the tattoo is black then it wasn't meant to be and will disappear in a day.

If it is blue it means that it will work out but with a lot of work and will disappear within a year.

But…. if it is gold it means that it is destiny and it will never go away.

"Oh shit!"


End file.
